Thunderbunt
Thunderbunt is a character part of Pokesiren. Bio: Thunderbunt is the main character on Pokesiren. His main goal was to go find his parents from Team Eclipse and save the city from getting destroyed. Appearances: He only appears in the Pokesiren series. In Part 1, He was woken up by Thunderbolt to get ready for breakfast. 1003 then cooks his food and Thunderbunt eats. After that, They go to Megablaster's lab so Thunderbunt can begin his training. Thunderbunt then chooses a Pokesiren. He chooses Carter (Grass Type). Then T-121 shows up and Thunderbunt has his first battle. After the battle, Megablaster has something important to tell Thunderbunt. In part 2, Blasteriffic 9000 explains that Thunderbunt's parents we're abducted from their house and taken by a team known as Team Eclipse. Thunderbunt then freaks out. Then, Blasteriffic 9000 gives him a brick that his parents left him. Thunderbunt then goes to the town to meet one of Blasteriffic's friends. In part 3, T-121 shows Thunderbunt how to catch wild pokesirens. Thunderbunt goes into Choppertown to meet Blasteriffic's friend. Who is 3T22. But right when he arrived, Modulator wanted to battle with him. He then meets 3T22 and they talk about what happened. Thunderbunt then showed 3T22 the brick only for 3T22 to steal it. T-121 then appeared only to notice 3T22 stole the brick. Thunderbunt then went to heal his pokesiren. In part 4, Thunderbunt finds himself in a forest. Only to find his first wild pokesiren who is 2001-130. (Water Type) He then catches 2001-130. He then catches 3T22 at a dead end. 3T22 reveals that she is a Team Eclipse member and has a battle with Thunderbunt. Thunderbunt wins and gets his brick back. In part 5, Thunderbunt finds his way into Route 2 only to fight with Grey 3T22. Thunderbunt then finds another wild pokesiren who is Screamer (Water Type) Thunderbunt then fights with 4008 and then he makes his way to Silvent City. In part 6, Thunderbunt arrives in Silvent City to challenge the Gym Leaders. 4004 then explains to Thunderbunt what to do. Thunderbunt then fights with Hornet and Alertronic 5000. He then meets the Gym Leader who is 2T22. Meanwhile, Model 5T was minding his own business only to get interrogated by Team Eclipse members. Model 5T refuses to give them anything. Back with Thunderbunt, He then fights 2T22. Thunderbunt then gets his first badge. In part 7, T-121 then tells Thunderbunt about the other gym leader who is Model 5T. Model 5T explained that team eclipse stole the Fedred Control Box. The Fedred is used to wake up a legendary Pokesiren in the Gym. Model 5T explains that it could make the Volcano erupt and destroy Silvent City and part of Choppertown. In part 8, Thunderbunt arrives at the Volcano only to fight with a few Team Eclipse members. He then catches his first Fire Type Pokesiren who is 500SH. He then fights another Team Eclipse members. Thunderbunt then realizes he is halfway to getting the Control Box back and his parents. Trivia: * Thunderbunt was originally gonna be named "Thunderbolt Rider" * Nobody made a script for Part 9 for a year. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Federal Signal Category:Pokesiren Category:Blower-Powered Sirens Category:Mechanical Sirens Category:Mechanical Characters